Hogwarts Years of the next generation
by travellerofbooks
Summary: An attempt at telling the story of the next generation at Hogwarts - with James Sirius Potter and Alice A. A. Longbottom at its forefront. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters; I just own the OCs.
1. Chapter 1: INTRODUCTION

**NextGen Fanfiction :**

 **Worlds Apart (or are they?)**

 **CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION**

"Good luck, James."

Harry Potter looked fondly at his oldest son, who was about to board the Hogwarts Express. James hugged his dad, kissed his mother on the cheek, ruffled Albus's hair, and picked his baby sister up, spinning her around. While Lily giggled, Albus pretended to scowl. With a parting wink at his smiling family, James quickly boarded the scarlet gleaming Express. He was so excited it seemed he couldn't breathe.

"Jamie!" Fred yelled and whooped

James grinned at his favourite cousin, and fellow prankster.

"Shall we go and find a compartment?"James offered.

"Don't need to. Voila," said Fred, stepping aside.

Dominique and Louis Weasley were making themselves at home in the compartment. Louis's silvery hair was on Dominique's lap, and Dominique was fingering his hair. Fred and James sat themselves down opposite them.

They whiled the time away, chatting and gorging themselves on chocolate frogs.

The chatter stopped, as there was a girl just outside the compartment. Her dark red hair fell to her shoulders, and she had shy eyes and a shy smile.

"My name's Alice Aurora Augusta Longbottom. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all," chorused the others.

"My name's James Sirius Potter," the boy with scruffy black hair said.

"I'm Fred Weasley II," shouted a tall boy with flaming red hair.

"We're Dominique and Louis Weasley," a red-haired girl and a silver-haired boy introduced themselves, in sync.

Alice decided to sit next to Fred and James as there was the most space there.

"How's your dad?" Fred asked Alice.

"He's fine. He discovered an awesome plant on holiday this year and he's writing about it. It's fantastic. I hope he'll bring it to class."

"What were you saying about the dragon, Dom?" James asked suddenly.

"Oh my god, you have a dragon? They're really cool!"

"Uncle Charlie brought a little baby dragon. Both of my grandmothers shrieked. Grandma Molly twisted Uncle Charlie's ear. Naturally, he looked a little more scared at Grandma than the dragon."

Alice burst out laughing, but the others looked scared.

"What happened to poor Uncle Charlie?"

"Oh, Grandma relented, because the baby dragon was so adorable. I'll show h- I'll show you a picture."

Louis narrowed his eyes. Dominique lowered her eyes to the ground, with a guilty expression.

Louis widened his eyes in shock.

"YOU BROUGHT IT?"

"I - I thought I'd show it to Hagrid."

"Calm down Louis, it's fine. We'll just send a letter to uncle Charlie, who can come and pick it up."

"It's not like we'll be breaking a million rules."

"Oh, I didn't know you cared about rules."

"If we get expelled-"

"We won't."

"But if we do get expelled- I'll kill you."

James stood up now, with a red, angry face.

"WE WON'T."

"Boys, boys, break it up!"

A beautiful girl with long strawberry blonde hair strode in. She had a gleaming silver prefect's badge on her robes, which were lined with blue silk. She would have looked like a princess from a fairytale, despite the fact that she had an annoyed expression on her lovely face.

"What on earth is going on?"

James bit his lip and ruffled his already messy hair.

Victorie narrowed his eyes at Dominique and Louis. It seemed like an inherited trait.

"Dad told me that the dragon was missing. Tell me the truth and I won't be mad."

Louis stood up. "You're not mum! You're only four years older than us - you can't boss us around!"

"I'm a Ravenclaw prefect. I can, as a matter of fact, boss you around. Now, did you bring the dragon or not?"

"No!"

There was a sudden burst of flame, which belied this.

"Aguamenti," Victorie shrieked.

She then leaned down.

"Fine, I don't want you to get into trouble. But it's going back home to Uncle Charlie at the earliest time possible."

Victorie strode off.

The rest of the time was passed in awkward silence, and Fred's attempts to start conversation died out.


	2. Chapter 2: SORTING HAT'S MONOLOGUE

**CHAPTER TWO: TROUBLE AT HOGWARTS**

When they had arrived at the entrance hall, Alice was still shaking with fear because of the lake.

"Are you alright, Alice?"

"I'm fine."

"I reckon it'll be a boggart," James casually mentioned, "or a troll."

"I dare you to ask."

There was a hush. A tall stately woman with dark hair and emerald green robes appeared. She had square spectacles around her eyes and a strict expression. Alice assumed that she was the famed Professor McGonagall.

"Students! I want you to line up in alphabetical order. Now, you will soon be sorted into your houses. I expect you to be an honour to them – any achievements will gain you house points; any foolish misbehaviour will result in a loss of house points. However, I expect you to forget any serious rivalry between houses – competition is healthy but we must be united. May I remind you," now her eyes were on a dark young boy, who smiled cheekily back, "that I shall not tolerate any idiocy or any mischief. You shall follow me, quietly. Are you alright, dear?" Now her voice had turned to one of surprised concern.

Alice put her arm around Dominique, who was sobbing loudly. Louis was holding her other hand, and James was patting her awkwardly on the back. Her tears subsided, and she smiled weakly at the others.

After the Sorting Hat had sung its song, the Sorting Ceremony had begun. James was ruffling his black hair. Meanwhile, Alice was nervously fingering the too-long sleeve of her robe. She liked that her sleeves were a little too long - they were comfortable, and you could hide your hand in them. She was extremely worried that she wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor, the house she'd secretly longed for. James, it seemed, though confident, had the same nervousness - demonstrated by the sideways glances towards Fred.

"Longbottom, Alice!"

Alice walked swiftly, but not too swiftly, to the stool, which, to her dismay, found difficulty actually getting on. Professor McGonagall let her on, with a glare at those who were laughing.

"What's this? The daughter of the Snake-slayer, Neville Longbottom."

"You are brave. I can see it."

 _"No, I'm not."_

"Yes, you are. You will do very well in Gryffindor. OOH, WHAT'S THIS? Clear-cut thinking, a humility, a kindness, a disregard for rules. You are cut out for all four. And yet, you have the desire to do extremely brave things. You are chivalric, yet you hate the word! You think everyone is brave! You are naive, but you are brave. I'm not listening to anything else. GRYFFINDOR"

She took off the Hat and walked off and then - immediately fell down. She stood up, and she hurried to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, James!

The hat had already been thinking for five minutes (James was now a Hatstall, according to the murmurs) when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

James seemed relieved; the relief was shining in his eyes. He sauntered over to the Gryffindor table, winking at McGonagall, and sat down next to Alice.

"Now, just Dominique, Fred and Louis left. I hope they get into Gryffindor."

"We'll see."


End file.
